A Mating Season Love Spell
by may8elle
Summary: Always one to try and please her friends, Cana caves to Mira's wishes and casts a Love Spell on the resident Dragon Slayers. All she wanted was to help them find their mates and give destiny a little push... What she didn't know was that it's the beginning of Mating Season. Hopefully, all ends for the best.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** For everyone waiting on the next chapter to 5DtD, I'm not giving up on that! Work has been very, very hectic to the point where I put in over 50 hours last week. On the bright side, the cash has been nice but it's left me with no time to beta read the next chapter and ensure that there's minimal errors and such. In the meantime, have this story. I have most of it written and already beta read, so I can post these without problem._

 _So here's this!_

 _I want you all to know **I was inspired by fics such as Mate Hunt by RavenNM and Fate Decides by Desna**. These pics INSPIRED this one, but I am in no way stealing either of their plots. This story has a plot of it's own, though a short one, but I adored the concepts behind both of these fics and wanted to create my own spin on them._

 _Just like **An Underground Romance** , another fic by yours truly, there's no set update dates. Until I can get a little closer to finishing 5DtD (probably around chapter 27ish), there won't be set update dates on any other fic. I'll update them as I can, but my priority will be on 5DtD. I hope you all understand and enjoy this fic as much as you have been my others._

 _The ships will be shown next chapter, by the way. c;_

* * *

Mira leaned against the bar in front of her, her elbows pressed firmly against the wooden countertop. Her blue eyes scanned the area, saddened to see no pairings in the making speaking with one another. Most mages were out on missions, as they _knew_ the love season was coming and knew to stay away from her… Which hurt, yes, but all the same she understood a lot more than people knew. Sitri was demanding and Satan was longing. Combining those two souls with her own- which genuinely just wanted people to be happy in life- created a demanding barmaid who loved to play matchmaker.

She hated it.

But, unfortunately for those around her and herself, it wasn't like she could change who she was. Or the souls within her, either. What she _didn't_ notice was the brunette drunkard watching her like a hawk. Cana had been in the guild, and around Mira, long enough to know little cues. The way her eyes lidded wasn't in boredom, but struggle. The way her lip quivered wasn't in sadness, but rather out of spite of the souls within. And, unfortunately for the barmaid trying to hide things, Cana was quick on the draw.

"What's got your panties in a bundle now, Mama?"

Startled out of her reverie, Mira blanched and looked to the brunette. Her eyes saddened again. "Same as always," she whispered. "I just… Want people to be happy _and_ fulfilled."

Cana smiled sadly to the white haired woman. "...You know some people can be fulfilled _without_ a relationship, right?"

And Mira banged her forehead against the bar. "Of course _I_ know, but it doesn't…"

"Doesn't stop the souls?" Cana asked.

Mira nodded as best as she could from her head being on the bar. A deep sigh left her yet again. "It sucks." She didn't know where this was coming from nor why she felt comfortable talking to Cana about it, but the drunkard _understood_. She didn't understand _exactly_ , but Cana still tried to understand the best she could. And that little effort meant a lot.

Cana shrugged and took another swig of the frothy beer in front of her. "The Slayers are destined to take mates, if that means anything."

It was _meant_ as an off handed comment, but ended up doing more than the brunette ever anticipated. Mira's entire body froze a moment before she slowly lifted her head. "I… I don't understand your magic fully but can't you do, like, some sort of reading for them?"

Cana blinked but shook her head. "I'd need to be in front of them and I'd also need their complete consent." She paused, seeing the dejected look in the woman's face. The drunkard hated that look. She hated it so much. Was there _anything_ she could do?

Well… There _was_ one thing…

Cana hesitated but spoke up after a small pause. "I can't change destiny, but I _might_ help move things along a little faster, if that's what you want."

Mira blinked and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Cana sighed, downed the last of her mug, and pulled her cards out. "I can't change destiny, meaning if Lisanna and Natsu are destined, I cannot create a spell forcing him to be with someone else… But what I _can_ do," she lifted her deck and shimmied them in her hand, "is usher it along. Maybe."

It wasn't lost to the barmaid that Cana was rather insecure about her magic, about how strong it was- or, rather, how weak she perceived it to be. "...Keep going?"

"So," she lay the deck down on the bar, "I can't cast a spell like what I'm thinking without good intentions. I can't do it for personal gain, for selfish reasons, or if it may hurt anyone. But your intentions are pure, as are mine. I want my friends _happy_. So what I'm thinking is casting a spell to the Mother Goddess. A Love Spell, for lack of a better term. Casting the spell with good intentions, to speed up the process and helping them find true happiness, _should_ work."

Mira smiled happily and nodded excitedly. "You'd do that?!"

Cana nodded, her smile genuine. "Of course. You struggle too much, and if I can help you get a little peace, I will."

The barmaid launched herself across the bar and hugged the card mage tightly. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

Cana strode through her house, gathering what she needed for the spell. Salt, rose quartz, the five candles… What else?

Carefully, the brunette glanced to her Book of Shadows, well worn and thoroughly wrote through. Skimming through her own writing, the notes and the runes, the Rede and the deities… She had to look through it all, looking for a _way_ to plausibly make this work. She had the incantation, it was a full moon, Venus was well in view so late… It was the perfect setting. But, she's never had interest in love spells and had only a vague idea of what to do.

Previously, she assumed that love spells could only be harmful. It was, quite literally, _impossible_ for her to do a spell that would cause harm. Impossible to do it this way, anyway. Her cards aside, she just wasn't the person to do that.

A soft meow alerted her to her black cat- Pudge, her familiar- sitting on her cabinet. He was batting at a few jars of herbs and, never one to guess her familiar's guidance, Cana plucked them up. Looking down, she smiled warmly. Always trust the familiar, they'll never guide you wrong.

Acacia was great for _awakening_ love and enhancing strength, like what would happen when mated. Clove buds were _essential_ , as she's heard, for love spells. Patchouli and Oak were great as well, eliciting both the emotional and physical aspect of love. Her eyes then turned to where Pudge was wandering to, watching carefully as he rubbed himself affectionately against her lavender incense.

"Good boy," she praised and reached down to scratch behind his ears. He purred happily and allowed a small meow out in response. "Do you want to watch me make the circle?"

Another meow had him following her into her spell room. She had everything already on the table and she carefully dusted a light layer of salt around the circle marked with paint on the table. Standing in front of it, she noted when Pudge jumped up onto the Altar and sat next to her book, watching her Craft carefully. She flicked through her book and lit the four small candles in order, beginning with North and rotating clockwise. She paused to send a prayer to the Mother Goddess in thanks before continuing.

The miniature 'cauldron' of sorts was where she placed all of her herbs, including the twigs from the other sacred woods. After striking a match and lighting that, then her lavender incense, she made sure to carefully place the rose quartz in the center of the circle. Her hands met one another above her heart in yet another prayer, but this time, a casting spell.

"With hope in heart, sound of mind,

I call to you, oh Goddess of mine.

Intentions pure and love in need,

I call to you, without any greed."

Unaware of her surroundings, since her eyes were now closed, Pudge's blue-green eyes began to glow faintly. He began to purr loudly, sounding much like a motor. His eyes watched the flames of the candles flicker from an unseen and unfelt wind and his purring grew louder still.

"Friends of mine are bound by fate,

I seek them love, no shred of hate.

Six of age, seeking their mates,

I seek you out to provide a date.

Mine own, I care not, I wish for them

To find their loves without problem."

Her cat meowed but didn't do much more than that, stalking along the edge of the salt circle in a curious manner. She ignored this and kept on with her spell, knowing unless she got specific nothing would happen.

"Dragons they slay, instincts they call

Help their destiny, their love fall.

Poison of one, a loner by nature

Gift to him someone to care for and nurture.

Lightning, a second, and full in head,

Give him a stone where he can stress shed.

Iron is the third, full of spirit,

Land him a mate who won't mind to hear it.

Light and Shadow are brothers by bond,

Lend them both mates for them to grow fond.

Fire, the last, the Truest in South,

Grant him a mate who is not loud of mouth."

Cana felt the pull from her stomach, the warm and happy feeling flooding her system. She felt calm, collected, and absolutely happy in the moment. When she got to practice her Craft, it never failed to make her happy. Yet, for some reason, now it was even stronger. The happy feeling making her want to jump and dance. It was strange, but she only assumed it was because this spell would actually work to some degree. She took a deep breath to continue speaking from her heart.

"Mother Goddess, I beg of you

Allow this love to show all through.

Assist the move of Destiny's design

And give them each a clear sign.

I carve, in this crystal, a single rune

A rune of love to show face soon."

With that, Cana's eyes opened and she made quick work of carving an ancient rune into the rose quartz. Soon after, she closed the circle and took care to leave to go to her balcony. Upon which, she brought her cards, crystal, her miniature 'cauldron' and incense. She placed them on the railing keeping the second story balcony from being a drop off, and sighed happily. Looking to the stars, she shuffled her deck and carefully pulled six cards out but kept them face down. Between the two smokes, she lay them out face down and placed the crystal in front of them. Then, she finalized her spell.

"I beg of you, Mother Goddess. Reach through Venus, through this heavenly night, and reach the hearts of those in need. Leave them smiling, with ideals to help find their mates. Help them find their true happiness. That is all I ask of you."

The six cards began to glow. Cana felt a swell of pride, even _more_ happiness, and excitement. It was _working_! The six cards lifted, glowed a bright pink color, then promptly disappeared.

She wasn't worried though. Once the cards helped fulfill what they needed, they'd return to her deck. Until then, she could only wait and watch. Wait for the spell to take effect, and perhaps even watch the lovers begin to show their faces.

It may have been wrong, but she wasn't changing their fates nor was she changing who they'd end up with. She was just giving them a little push is all.

But what if they didn't _want_ that little push..?

A sigh left the brunette, her eyes looking up to the moon. A sudden scrape of claws and a heavy weight was added to her right shoulder let her know Pudge had decided to join her once again. The tubby little cat meowed and nuzzled his head against her cheek, his tail wrapping around her neck.

Her mouth held a smile but her eyes seemed a little sad.

"What if that wasn't what I was supposed to do, Pudge?" she asked more to herself than her cat. Her hand lifted to scratch behind his ear while he purred happily at the attentions. "...What if they hate me for rushing things..?"

A _prrbt-meou_ was her response.

She smiled, just a bit happier. "Yeah, you're right. They'll thank me eventually… Hopefully."

A sandpaper-y feeling tongue rubbed upward on her cheek and she giggled. It felt like the little familiar was cheering her up too often these days- especially when she verbally voiced the insecurities she felt with her magic and her Craft. Still, with the _monster_ that was her Father and everyone else from her 'age group' having long surpassed her, it was no shocker she felt this way.

Cana carefully lifted the cat from her shoulder and held him up, bringing his eyes to hers. "How about some tuna and catnip?"

He meowed excitedly and jumped out of her hold.

* * *

Cana awoke the next morning with happiness written over her features, a peaceful feeling lingering in her bones. She took her time to start the kettle for some tea, grab some passionflower incense, and make her seat on the balcony. It was a little cold, being mid-January, but snow didn't typically grace Magnolia until February so that was a little bonus.

An autumnal themed rug lay on the concrete of the second story balcony, rectangular and long. Atop that sat a plush, deep violet throw pillow for her to sit. To either side of the pillow were incense burners, and on the railing sat the love crystal she allowed to bask in the full moon the previous night. A soft smile wrote itself on her features as she lit the two incense and placed one on either side of the pillow where she'd be meditating at.

What she didn't see was the pair of eyes watching her from a ways away. The way Pudge jumped on the ledge of the balcony, where her cards sat last night and where the crystal still was, and looked off in that direction. She didn't see the way those eyes paid no mind to the cat, but held deep longing within them.

No, she was meditating.

She stayed stone still, a faint smile lingering on her otherwise trained features. It wasn't until the kettle was about twenty seconds away from screeching that she opened her deep eyes to see Pudge looking out at the courtyard. She tilted her head and looked out there, seeing nothing of interest. The cat meowed and turned to look at the brunette.

"What were you looking at, boy?" she asked the cat.

He lifted a paw to start cleaning it, as though brushing her off.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, the kettle now beginning to scream that the water was ready. Cana poured the water over her porcelain cup containing the tea leaves and let it sit for a moment to cool. In this time, just after she put her cat's breakfast on the table, her Lacrima began going off.

Her brows furrowed but she picked it up nonetheless.

"Yo yo, Cana here. What's up?"

" _Did you do the spell?_ "

The brunette smiled at the barmaid's inquiry. "Yeah, I did. It seemed to go over very well, actually."

There was a pause from Mira's end. Some clattering could be heard, but it was otherwise silent. " _I think it may have worked a lot better than you think._ "

Cana sat at her table, allowing Pudge to jump up there with her as she stirred her tea with her right hand mindlessly. "What do you mean, Mama? Nothing should happen yet. Spells to the Mother Goddess take time."

" _You said your spell was to speed it along though,_ " she countered.

To which Cana bit her lower lip. "Yeah… It was. But it still shouldn't be instant, no matter how well it worked." She stopped and sighed, looking over at the chubby black cat. His breakfast food dish was about half gone now and the swishing of his tail let her know how happy he was in the moment. "What's going on, anyway?"

A sigh- a happy one- came from Mira. " _Are you planning to come to the guild today?_ "

"Well duh," she replied. "What else would I do? Mope around? I have to go on a job soon, anyway. This new place is too nice to give up and rent is coming up."

Mira giggled at this. " _Lucy may be rubbing off on you, honey!_ "

An echoing laugh fell from Cana's lips. "Yeah, well it's something to worry a lot about when you live alone." She took a small pause to sip at the still hot tea. "You never answered my question, Mama, what's going on?"

Another pause from Mira's end. Cana sipped a little more on the tea, not minding the wait at all. She could be patient when she had to be.

" _Hold on, let me get to my office to make sure Natsu and Gajeel don't hear._ "

"Damn," the brunette whispered, "what the hell are they doing at the guild so early?"

" _That's part of why I'm calling! Hold on!_ "

Though Mira couldn't see it, Cana did nod her agreement to wait. She resituated the Lacrima in her left hand, held to her face, and only seemed to grow more giddy in anticipation as the seconds ticked by. She knew it would be really suspicious for Mira to _finally_ go use her S-Class office after virtually never using it before, but she also knew that the S-Class offices and the Master's office were the only areas in the guild that were soundproofed thanks to Freed.

A pang of envy hit her heart.

Five failed attempts to reach that level…

Before the thought could consume her, Cana took another long drink of the tea, suddenly wishing it were spiked. It took too much booze for her to feel drunk, or even buzzed, but perhaps a little vodka to her tea would help chase those thoughts away… Perhaps.

Before she could go grab a bottle from her freezer, Mira was back.

" _Okay, so! Master told me earlier that we're having guests and more guild members join. Specifically members from Crime Sorciere._ "

The brunette blinked and opened her mouth to say something- only to close it. Opened again, closed again. It made sense, after the war with Alvarez, they were all pardoned… But still. "Wait what?"

Way to go, Cana, so very intelligent.

" _Right?! Sabertooth will be here, and Lamia Scale. I'm not sure about the others, but I think Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel too… But that aside. With Sorciere and Sabertooth here…_ "

"All six dragon slayers will be here," the brunette finished on a whisper. Her dark eyes widened and she looked back to her balcony. "B-But it shouldn't… Uh, it shouldn't be working… Just yet…"

" _Cana, honey, listen,_ " the white haired woman began. " _You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You take leadership roles when needed, you don't goof around unless you're fully drunk, you know what the right balance of work and play is, and you're honestly one of the strongest women I know. If you believe in yourself and have more confidence in your abilities, you'd open more pathways than you could think of right now._ "

Cana felt the tears burn her eyes and she squeezed them shut, trying to force them back. "I know… It's just… It's hard, okay..?"

" _I know… But you should definitely come down when you're ready._ "

Cana drank the last of the tea and stood up, picking Pudge's empty plate up with her. "Yeah, I need to get ready and finish a few loose ends. I should be there within two hours at most."

" _Alright. It's before noon so I can't officially serve you anything, but I may be able to slip a little something something into a glass of orange juice for you_."

"Hell yeah," she replied immediately. "I knew I could count on you."

The two shared their goodbyes and hung up. Cana slipped the plate into the sink but paused before the cup. Her eyes looked to the tea leaves floating around in the small amount of remaining tea and she could only grow more confused.

"Happiness..? Love..?"

It was obvious that the leaves were telling her of the spell and it's success. That had to be it.

...Right?


	2. The Deck Returns

_**Author's Note:** So I know a lot of you wanted a LaxLu pairing and I'm sorry to say that's not in this story. Everyone loves and expects a LaxLu ship to happen because- let's face it- they're hot together. However, that was not my goal. Basically my goal was to ruin what you think is going to happen and pair people that nobody would really think of otherwise. On the DOWN SIDE to that, TWO of y'all **immediately** caught onto the Cana ship. LET ME HAVE MY FUN! lmfao_

 _I'm genuinely surprised people caught onto that._

 _Anyway, this involves my all time favorite Lucy ship- and a few ships I haven't even seen ANYTHING about. So you bet your sweet ass this is my plan of action. (; Basically, I wanted to explore ship dynamics with a bunch of characters. Furthermore, the **next six chapters will be smutty**. There will be one chapter per ship, involving the first time they mated, a few extra things, a 'last' mating, and they will end on the last day of Mating Season with the characters talking about guilds and junk and returning to them._

 _For those of you who were upset about the lack of LaxLu, don't worry your pretty little heads. I have two stories in the wings that are LaxLu, so there WILL be some written by me in the future. I just... Gotta get motivation to beta 5DtD and get that done first. ;v;' I might put that story on a mini-hiatus (again, please don't kill me) if only to branch out more and like... Refresh myself. If that makes any sense at all._

 _Like when you do one thing too much it gets drab and dull? That's basically where I'm sitting. So I may end up posting a few more stories in the mean time. Who knows, we'll see when it happens. If you have any advice on that situation, concerns, cares, etc. then please let me know. I will be so happy to hear what **you** want and what you think should happen. I **am** posting these for you guys, after all~_

 _ANYWAY, If you actually read this huge note, 100 points to you. Thank you guys and I'll see you next chapter!_

* * *

 _ **The Deck Returns**_

"I'm so excited!" Yukino said happily, clapping her hands as she sped up her walking. "We get to see Lucy and Mira and Wendy again!"

"Don't forget Natsu," her guildmaster replied, falling into step with her. "That bastard gets power-ups like it's no big deal way too easily."

The celestial mage snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes at this. "Orga," she addressed the third member of their little group, "are you happy to see Laxus again?"

"Kinda," he replied gruffly, crossing his thick arms over his chest. "Usually we meet up for poker or sparring, so it'll be different to hang out this time. But on the bright side, we'll finally meet up with the others too."

"Speaking of which," Yukino started and turned her face back to Sting, "where _are_ the others?"

"Waiting on us," the blond replied with a shrug. "Rogue, Minerva and Rufus took off earlier to make sure Fairy Tail was ready. We waited to make sure the guild was fine before I left."

The light haired woman nodded her response and smiled even wider, a new pep in her step. "I can't wait! Hopefully my sister will want to come along with us."

After that was said, the three power walked to the guild in question. All three were tense with their own respective excitement, though there was a secondary tension lying just beneath that. One none spoke of, but still felt nonetheless. Something was going to happen outside of the Sorciere group finally deciding their own respective paths, and nobody knew exactly what that was. It was dangerous to be here, amongst many people, during the first week of mating season, and Sting had a strong, sneaking suspicion that it may have something to do with it.

They arrived at the guild to see nearly every member of Fairy Tail present, members of Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel there, Blue Pegasus members lingering in the mix as well, and the three that were waiting on them were also present. The guild hall was packed but not cramped, everyone having more than enough room to maneuver around without much problem at all. It probably had to do with the decline of Fairy Tail members after the war, but those that stayed we're obviously the most loyal of the crew. On the bright side of that, it seemed like Fairy Tail was finally starting to recruit newer members- which was a net positive for keeping the guild afloat.

Yukino quickly spotted Sorano talking with Lucy and ran over to them, gathering both mages in a large hug. Orga made his way up the stairs to join the Raijinshuu and it took Sting a little longer to spot Rogue up on the second floor speaking with Makarov. He eventually made his way up there, noting how Natsu seemed very preoccupied by Erza. It seemed like his childhood idol was getting scolded, along with Gray, about something having to do with manners, cake and not wanting to destroy the guild hall again.

This made the blond snicker before joining the two at the top of the stairs.

"So, Master Sting, welcome to our guild," Makrov greeted humbly.

Sting flashed a cocky but genuine smile. "Always a pleasure to meet with our sister guild."

Makarov nodded and looked down, motioning for a couple others to join them. Jura, Ichiya and Kagura all made their way up the stairs to mingle. Kagura and Ichiya were simply standing in for their respective guildmasters but Jura had taken over the mantle after Ooba Babasaama had heart surgery five months prior. The poor old woman was still lingering around her guild and giving Jura as much advice as he needed, but Chelia refused to allow her to do too much for fear of losing her permanently. He could hear Chelia softly talking about it to Wendy, who seemed to think doing the same with Makarov would be best.

"I've already spoken to Jellal and his guild about how we want to go about this," the small man started, drawing Sting's attention back. "We all think it best for them to choose their own paths and do so without judgement, so I plan on calling the guild to quiet and letting them speak. Does that sound fine?"

"Sounds wonderful," Jura admitted with a smile.

Nods from the others allowed Makarov to jump up on the edge of the railing to the second story. "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP BRATS!"

Fairy Tail mages _immediately_ silenced, and soon after, the others did as well.

"As you all have heard, the Kingdom and Her Majesty have pardoned our friends at Crime Sorciere. We wish to let them continue their lives normally, and allow them to each choose their own path forward."

Cheers erupted _everywhere_ , mages from different guilds all celebrating the pardoning.

Makarov smiled at the slightly shocked looks from the once-criminals. "So, any who wish to speak up about their chosen path, do so now!"

It took a second for someone to speak, but Jellal finally managed to do just that. "I'm choosing to make my home from Fairy Tail. The light of this guild, I feel, will help me continue on the right path."

"AND YOU WANT TO GET SOME RED IN YOUR BED!" Cana shouted enthusiastically, laughing with many others as both Jellal and Erza's faces both turned bright red.

"As annoying as this damned place is," Cobra spoke next, "with how _loud and obnoxious_ everything is… I can't think of a better place. Unfortunately."

Natsu cackled like a madman at this. "I knew you wouldn't leave us hanging, Cobra!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get upset if I don't immediately start farting Skittles and pissing unicorn jizz."

Lucy barked a laugh at this. "Taste the rainbow, snake breath!" The words were barely out of her mouth by the time her arms were around him in a hug, to which he only seemed to grumble very loudly at. They were all pretty certain he chose Fairy Tail to get closer to Cubelios- or, rather, Kinana… But with how testy and temperamental the poison Slayer could be, nobody voiced this. Thankfully. Lucy seemed to know something the others didn't, with the sparkle in her brown eyes, but nobody dared to ask.

It took a moment for things to quieten, but Sawyer was the next. "As much as I like the idea of hanging out here… I'd feel a little too bad about seeing certain faces every day… But I've made real friends in Lamia Scale that I feel are like a second family."

A warm smile from Jura and an excited shout from Toby were the immediate responses. Sherry came over to Pat him on the back and Lyon threw an arm over his shoulder.

Richard stood dramatically afterwards. "I am ever on the quest to find and reconnect with my youngest brother, but I also wish nothing more than for the world to be filled with love. I wish to align myself with the Blue Pegasus guild to help spread that very love!"

Bickslow and Hibiki cheered very loudly at this, where Eve, Ren and Freed simply clapped for the man. Even Evergreen shouted a _congrats._

Sorano paused, looking over at her sister sadly but took a deep breath and stood as well. Her eyes landed on Sting, but didn't linger. Instead they shifted to Kagura. "I want… I want to be with my sister. But I don't feel ready yet. I want to be stronger, to be a mage she would be proud to call her sister, and to be… More honorable before I do just that. I-If you're willing, I'd… I'd like to join Mermaid Heel to better myself."

Yukino looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes and leapt up, embracing the woman tightly. "No matter what, no matter where you go, you'll always be my sister."

Sorano smiled sadly, trying to keep her tears from falling. She kept her eyes on Kagura, who seemed to be watching the exchange intently. Soon, the swordswoman smiled. "Of course, Sorano. And, whenever you feel ready, I'm sure Sabertooth will accept you with open arms."

The white haired woman nodded thankfully and sat back down, holding the younger celestial mage in a tight hug. Millianna was quick to pounce over and offer a warm yet cat-like smile before sitting next to the ex-criminal.

Midnight waved a hand nonchalantly. "I thought about joining Fairy Tail, but it's not what I need. I need a guild who understands my magic, who can help me control it, and who can put me in place no matter what may go wrong. Rufus, I believe, can see through my illusions with no problem and I don't think they'll try to baby me if I try to stray again. They'd probably beat my ass, which is what I would need. So, I would like to stick with the Sabers."

Sting offered a cocky grin and nodded down. "Hell yeah, man, we're happy to hear that!"

Finally, everyone turned to Meredy. The pink haired lass was blushing profusely from having so many eyes on her. Her jade eyes glanced over to the water woman hanging off of Gray, whom she was also decently close with. Then they turned to Lucy, still seated next to Cobra. Then, her eyes went to Natsu, Erza, and Wendy, before finally looking back to Makarov.

"My magic relies on heavy emotion… And I also already have really good friends in Fairy Tail. I'd like to stay here."

"Juvia is so glad!"

And, once she was done, attention turned back to Makarov.

"Alright brats. We have forms here and the guild stampers with us. Before the guilds leave out, make sure to get things filed and get your own, new stamp. Now," he paused to look down at Mira and Kinana, who nodded back at him with wide smiles, "let's party!"

Cheers erupted everywhere and booze was quickly passed out. Well, as much as it could be with Cana trying to hoard some like a dragon laying claim to its treasure. Nobody planned on doing much of anything in that moment, nothing more than mingling and being as happy as possible. Everything was going very easily, with people catching up and the ex-criminals now getting to know their new guildmates even better.

In fact, Mira and Cana didn't even speak about the spell. They gave each other _looks_ occasionally, but nothing was spoken aloud. Not until Cobra finally spoke up after sitting next to the drunkard.

"So you cast a love spell on us," he said just low enough that the other slayers wouldn't hear.

Cana's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. His voice, the accusing tone, made her feel _guilty_ about it. She was having second thoughts, but she nodded. She wasn't about to lie about it. "...I just… Want you guys to be as happy as possible…"

"You mean the she-devil coaxed you into it."

The brunette shrugged. "Not so much. I could have told her no…"

The poison slayer sighed and shook his head. "It's not in you to say no, Keg Queen. What's the lineup say, cause all I can hear is you thinking about it… Not the actual spell."

She blinked and glanced over to him. A sigh left her. "I can't fuck with destiny and I can't do something that will hurt anyone, be done for selfish reasons, and so on. I did it to help give destiny a push… But if destiny doesn't _want_ to be rushed, nothing will come of it."

The slayer felt tension leave his shoulders. "...I was mostly worried you tried hooking us up with people we weren't intended for."

She shook her head, watching Mira glide gracefully from table to table. "No, it's… Literally impossible for me to do that. Mira can't help being a matchmaker and she struggles so much… I want her happy for once. I want to see Laxus smile again, to see Natsu feel less defensive again… All I want is for everyone to be happy… And this… This was the only thing that was brought up that made sense to me."

He nodded but didn't say much more for a moment. Cana's lips lingered over the mug but she just couldn't find it in her to take a swig. Cobra wasn't blind to this, nor was he blind to the guilt waging war in her soul. He nudged her with his elbow. "It's not that deep, Keg Queen. I was worried because we're right on the cusp of mating season."

Her deep eyes widened, the lighting in the guildhall making them appear a deep violet. "W-Wait, what?"

 _I shouldn't have done that_ , she immediately thought.

He shrugged. "Laxus used getting away from the matchmaker this time of year as an excuse when he hit age. Natsu and Gajeel never said one way or another. It's Mating Season, that's the reason Sparkle Dick started that."

Her hands were shaking, tears lining her eyes. "I… I didn't know…"

Cobra sighed, hating everything in him for even bringing it up at this point. He _knew_ that Cana wouldn't pull dumb shit knowingly, and he _knew_ her soul was surprisingly too gentle to even try to think of disaster. She gave off a hardened, drunk exterior but within… Wendy (especially) and he knew about her gentility. He knew others that had been here just as long as she remembered her matureness when she was so young. They all simply thought the booze made her act out and feel more comfortable in herself. Which wasn't entirely false, but it was far from the truth. He could sense her softness, and this guilt didn't suit anyone as soft as she.

"...Listen to me, Alberona, 'cause I'm only saying this once." He felt her gaze turn to him. "You're a powerful mage with the best intentions at heart even if nobody sees through the front you put up. Before I throw up rainbows and sparkles," he paused to belch as though he really was about to throw up, "you better get it through that damned head of yours that it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Guilt isn't made for someone like you."

She smiled softly and nodded, her brain reeling from the fact that _Cobra_ of all people gave her a pep talk. More than that, she lingered on the fact that he called her _powerful_.

"You are," he grumbled out.

She nodded again, leaving it at that. Instead, her eyes went to the slayers in question. Natsu and Gajeel we're too absorbed in their fight to pay attention to what was said, Wendy seemed too deep in a conversation with Chelia to notice, Laxus and Orga were laughing about gods know what and Sting and Rogue were intently listening to Makarov. Thankfully, it didn't seem like anyone heard.

Up on the second story, Orga was surprised at how easy it was to relax around the others in the leijon- Laxus' best friends. Evergreen and Bickslow were bickering back and forth and Freed was even egging them on. It wasn't until Laxus let off a little spark that the god slayer's attention went to him.

The blond man groaned softly and ran a hand down his face. "This is what I was afraid of," he whispered obviously to himself.

Orga raised a brow at this. "What's up, Sparky?"

The hulking Fairy looked over the large crowd and sighed. "I can sense that they're here."

Suddenly, Sting and Rogue's warning of it being the beginning of mating season came to mind. Orga looked out on the crowd as well, wondering just who would wind up with someone he considered to be akin to a brother. But one word stuck to his mind. "...They?"

Laxus nodded. "They. I'm bi, so I'm not entirely sure which gender my mate is."

And Orga's brows rose in surprise. "So you mean there can be gay mates, too?" After getting a nod off agreement, Orga continued. "I only thought they'd be female, but then again, I'm pretty sure Sting and Rogue are straight… So."

The blond shrugged. "Gaj is gay, and Metallicana apparently also took a male mate."

The teal haired man could feel the slight tension in his brother and nudged his arm lightly. "Hey, I don't think any less of ya. If it makes ya feel any better, sex and gender don't mean shit to me either. I care more about loving who they are more than I care about what they're packing in their bojangles."

A snort of a poorly suppressed laugh left the blond, who found himself smirking ever so slightly. "Never took you as the hopeless romantic type."

The tiger shrugged and waved a hand nonchalantly. "Eh, it's good to have hope that something will be good in life."

"Fair enough."

Laxus inhaled deeply, ignoring the way Freed and Bickslow were cornering Evergreen about her 'hidden' relationship with Elfman. The strange, nearly overpowering amalgamation of scents was close to giving him a headache… But one scent stood out above the rest. The strange yet soothing combination of lavender, almonds and aloe covered only _slightly_ by a floral perfume that wasn't strong enough to cover the natural scent. He felt lightning spark off of his arm again, felt his vision change.

He needed to leave.

"Fuck, I can't stop smelling them.." Orga raised a brow but Laxus continued. "Lavender, almonds and aloe… I… I need to leave."

He wasn't lost on the way Orga tensed up.

"Mira," Laxus called loudly, "Peach Brandy, as fast as humanly possible."

The barmaid looked to him and her eyes widened. He wasn't aware that his pupils were slitted, but she noticed it _right away_. She ran to the back, nearly spilling a mug of ale, and got his glass for him. By the time she handed it over, he was already making his way out of the guild hall. He brushed and bumped against a lot of people who didn't take it all too personally. It wasn't until he was nearly overwhelmed by that scent that he faltered in his steps.

Lightning flickered off of his shoulders.

He quickened his pace.

He made it out of the guildhall and leaned against the woodgrain of the building soon after. He needed to _go_. Get away from the guild, away from Magnolia. He needed to isolate himself in the forests and not come out for the next month. But holy shit did that smell make his mouth water and want to rush back in to find the source. He wanted to, but _fuck_ he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he was sure he was ready. He downed the mug of brandy within a minute and tried to calm down more. The last thing he wanted was to look like a chicken with it's head cut off while running out of town.

Well, that was his thought process when the smell _assaulted_ him again. Someone had stepped out, and that someone was his mate. He growled.

"Laxus-san? Are you alright?"

Her sweet, soft voice seemed to both make his inner dragon go wilder and tame it at the same time. His storm blue eyes looked over to see the little tigress. Her soft features were worried, her hands held over her heart timidly. His nostrils flared at her scent, his eyes widening. Of all people, _she_ was his mate? Nothing against the shy woman, but it seemed so far fetched.

"Laxus-san?" she asked again, reaching outwards.

"Don't touch me," he quickly said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Her brows eyes widened and he could smell the fear on her.

 _She shouldn't fear,_ his inner dragon roared.

"Yukino… Go back inside," he breathed out. "Or you'll get hurt…"

This seemed to be the wrong way to put it because she puffed up like a blowfish. Her cheeks puffed out, her lips pulled to a pout. Her fists went to her hips and she leaned just a bit towards him. "Alright, Mister Asshole, you don't have to threaten me!"

He snarled and soon had her pinned to the outside wall of the building. She blinked, no joke, and was pinned beneath him. The sound of the mug crashing to the ground and shattering didn't resonate nor even sound off until Yukino was already pinned. He moved as fast as lightning. The mere contact from his hands holding her wrists was enough to make butterflies plague her stomach and fire to burn through her veins.

"It wasn't a threat," he growled, his nose dropping to the pulse point on her neck. "You smell wonderful…"

And her almond brown eyes widened. Scent? A warning? It _was_ the beginning of mating season. And clarity washed over her like a lighthouse guiding recognition out of the confusion. "I'm your mate," she whispered out airily.

* * *

Inside, Orga smirked widely as he plopped down at the bar. Freed took a seat next to him, the green haired men both having abandoned Bickslow and Evergreen's arguing for the moment. Of course, Freed had been the one to leave last, as Orga got up soon after Laxus rushed down the stairs.

Speaking of which.

"Do you happen to know where Laxus went?" Freed asked.

Orga only held up the drink Mira just passed him in cheers. "Probably pinning his mate to the damned walls outside, knowing the bastard."

"His mate?" Mira asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Slayers take mates. Pretty sure you knew that from Pyro and Pin Cushion," Cobra snarked from a little further down at the bar.

Mirajane rolled her blue eyes. "Yes, yes, I know that much… but why now?"

"Mating season began two days ago," Freed dutifully answered. "It's the reason Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu all left. They came back for this important meeting but it will last for another month."

The barmaid's eyes widened to the size of saucers, now understanding that the pushy way she tried to _help_ others due to the warring souls within was Laxus' cover-up that people ran with. Cobra gave her a small _ding ding ding_ as though announcing she had won a prize for realizing the truth.

"But that information aside, how do you know, Orga?"

Orga and Cobra both sensed the slight disappointment and tension in the rune mage. The two both came to the easy conclusion that he was mildly upset his best friend didn't tell him first. Ever the peacekeeper (though mostly for his own guild), Orga was quick to explain.

"You and Bickslow were teasing Greenie. Laxus said he could sense his mate in the room, told me how she smelled, and ran out. You know as well as I do, if not better than I do, that all Laxus _really_ wants is someone to accept him, wholly, to love." The nod from the rune mage let him know they were on the same page. "He explained her scent, I knew who it was so when he bolted, I just suggested to her to go check on him for me because I may have pushed him too far."

Cobra snorted, Cana chuckled from behind her own glass, and Freed understood that no, Orga didn't push Laxus at all.

"So… Who was it?" Mira asked curiously.

Orga took a large swig from his glass before continuing. "Said she smelled like lavender, almonds and aloe. The only mage I know who naturally smells like that is Yuki."

"WoAH WAIT WAIT WAIT," Cana shouted, climbing _onto_ the bar to sit so she could see the hulking man better. "Yukino?! As in precious, shy, sweetheart Yukino?!"

The ogre barked a laugh at the description. "I don't know where you got _shy_ from, but yes."

Cobra seemed to cringe. "Holy shit… No, Keg Queen, she _isn't_ shy from what the beast over there is remembering."

Cana's jaw was practically on the floor. "Not shy?!"

"Nah," Orga stated simply. "She's flooded the guildhall in anger with Pisces, nearly flattened me with Libra's gravity spell, put Rogue and Sting both in their places… If she's comfortable, or pissed, she's like… She's fragile, yes, but she's not fragile like a flower." His pale teal eyes locked onto Cana's dark ones. "She's fragile like a bomb."

Freed nodded. "I don't know Yukino well, but you do. If you trust this, I will."

The tiger nodded. "Laxus wants someone to see past his last name, magic, status… Someone outside of Fairy Tail so if things go down the shitter, it's not messy for _everyone_. Yukino isn't one to only listen to what you say, she listens for what you _don't_. She hears what you _mean_ , instead of taking things at face value. And all she wants is to feel confident in herself all the time." A shrug lifted his shoulders briefly. "Laxus could help her just the same as she could help him."

Freed seemed to finally, fully relax at that point. "As long as it will be happy, healthy, and mutually beneficial, I see no qualms. I may stick up for Laxus, but even I know that he could hurt her horribly by accident in just being himself. I simply don't want either hurting."

"Eh, she's his mate," Cobra scoffed. "If it wasn't gonna be happy and healthy and pixie dust, it wouldn't be that way."

"Point taken," the rune mage conceded.

Cobra soon took off to the restroom after that, though. Nobody questioned this, as it seemed as though he wasn't in any rush and just genuinely seemed like he needed to spring a leak. If only they could see through facades as easily as he could. Still, the point of the matter was that with Cobra gone, Mira and Freed deep in conversation, that left Orga with nothing to do. He knew most people here, but only _really_ knew a select few of them. A party of this standing was well outside of the realm of meeting new people, though. He almost felt crowded. Almost.

Gajeel laughed as he finally pushed Natsu back, knocking the fire breather hard enough back to create a domino effect. Natsu hit Gray, sending the ice wizard and the pyro both flying into Elfman's chest. The Strauss fell back, hit his head on the table and knocked that side down. The other side of the table flung up, the drinks on it flying and sloshing through the air before landing square on Juvia. Juvia screamed and turned, ready to hunt down whoever did that, but got distracted by trying to help Gray up, leaving the iron slayer alone in a now calmed area.

He watched as Gray and Natsu began to bicker, watched Elfman pluck the two off of him and sit them down so they could keep fighting. He watched the beast man try to help Juvia, only to get pulled away from her by Evergreen. Then, he saw Lisanna come to help Juvia in her brother's stead. And no, he didn't miss the very faint blush on the youngest Strauss' face.

This lead him to sigh.

He and Natsu were originally fighting to keep busy. To keep their minds off of their instincts and make it easier to fly through the party without anything happening. But, now that it calmed, he could sense him. He could _smell_ him so strongly he could almost taste it.

The dark yet other worldly scent. The faint scent of leather and bourbon, lingering on a stronger petrichor. The smell of the earth after the rain. His mouth watered and his eyes flung to the bar, hoping to at least _see_ who it was.

Gajeel's slitted pupils stood out but his eyes widened in shock. Of _course_ he had seen this… _Fine ass specimen_ before, but this time it was like seeing him _truly_ for the first time. Though his eyes locked on with pale teal ones, he could easily distinguish Orga's features from his peripherals.

Obnoxiously strong jawline with a beard lining that, shaved down to vertical strips. A strong nose, high cheekbones, and well defined (and fully kissable) lips. His eyes were slightly downturned, though not droopy, and seeing this man in a bun like that made the iron mage's insides _burn_. One of those thick, yet surprisingly well-kept, teal brows rose towards his hairline. God, this man looked like a modern Viking, and holy _shit_ was it absolutely unfair to everyone who fell in comparison. Which was, admittedly, _literally_ everyone else in the fucking world.

Heat started to rise to Gajeel's cheeks. Orga tilted his head just a tad, still showing minor confusion, and Gajeel took a shaky step back in response.

He had to _go_.

The ebony haired man barely had time to turn around and take three steps before the God Slayer was behind him.

"What was that look for?" Orga whispered into his pierced ear.

 _Too close_.

The breath on his ear, the lowered tone of voice and the almost obnoxiously large hand on his shoulder all worked against his favor. His knees grew a bit weak, but he tried his damndest not to let it show. "Nothin… It's nothin, man."

Points to Gajeel for not letting his voice crack!

Orga chuckled lowly, sending more lustful waves down the dragon's back. "It didn't seem like nothing to me." His hand gripped just a little tighter before releasing hold on his shoulder completely. Orga took a step back and, in Gajeel's eyes, turned to leave.

In Orga's eyes, he was turning around to compose himself. Thanks to Sting and Rogue, all of Sabertooth knew about mates and the possible reactions a mate may have to their Slayer. He could only mentally note just how much _stronger_ the reaction was than what was described. The warmth in his lower gut came out of nowhere. What started as a worried arm on the dragon's shoulder ended up with Orga teasing said man. The sheer _lust_ he felt was almost astonishing. He just needed to turn around and compose himself.

But Gajeel just had to reach out and grab his wrist as he tried to turn. Even that minor contact rekindled a fire that didn't need rekindling. "I-..."

Before Gajeel could get a word out, Orga had pulled the dragon slayer against him and made good use of his lightning to get them away from so many prying eyes. Once in the back halls of the guild, he turned attention to the iron mage, attempting to figure out what to do and where to go from here.

Gajeel had no interest in talking, though, as his mouth sealed over Orga's the very _millisecond_ he realized they had stopped moving.

* * *

"You absolute fuck nugget!" Gray shouted, throwing yet another punch at Natsu's face.

The ice mage seemed pissed as all get out, but in all actuality, he was worried. Natsu and Gajeel were fighting a little too aggressively earlier, and now that the Lug Nut had disappeared to who knows where, Natsu seemed very out of it. He wasn't as burning as usual, his fists lacking the conviction that they usually held, and he seemed extremely distracted. Natsu fell back again, but his eyes never focused.

This worried Gray a little too much.

"...Flametard? Earth to Matchstick!"

The pink haired man shook his head to get out if his mindspace, but groaned soon after. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Gray squatted down and helped his partner in crime (oftentimes literally) sit up. "What's going on man? You're not acting right. Did Lug Nut hit you a little too hard in the head or something?"

Natsu raised a hand to cover his eyes but offered a lopsided smirk. "As if, Ice Princess."

Gray snorted and rolled his eyes. "Really, man, what's going on?"

"It's mating season," the pyromaniac replied.

Gray groaned. "And?"

Natsu peeked at the ice mage from the cracks in his fingers. "It's _mating_ season. I sense her here." His eyes shut, a groan threatening to escape. The fire slayer wasn't about to show weakness though- he didn't want anyone (especially not gray) to know just how badly he was struggling. Nobody needed to know that. Besides, it wasn't like many people knew about it. Or, he hoped a lot of people didn't know. Either way, he could _feel_ the pull his mate had on him. "I need to keep fighting until I can leave."

The ice mage's brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, why? Didn't you and Wendy tell our team that it was the highest honor to find your mate?"

To which the slayer nodded sadly. "It is. The problem is that it's the _beginning of mating season_. I'll end up mating her before we get to know each other if I approach her now… And I want to do things right."

Gray smacked the pyro on the back of his head, causing said slayer to hold his head and glare at the man. "If Fairy Tail has taught me anything, it's to never fight your instincts, you dumbass. Trust me, is there any _right_ way to do things? We _are_ Fairy Tail."

Natsu smirked to hide the genuine smile that was trying to break through. "You're right."

"Right about what?" a new, highly familiar voice asked. The two rivals looked up to see their blonde teammate, holding her hands out to help them both stand. She noted the confusion lingering on their features and could only roll her chocolate eyes. "Oh come on, guys. You two talking normally? Sitting in the floor and not yelling? Something's up and I needed to know if I should prepare for the apocalypse or not."

Gray snorted and Natsu rolled his eyes. They both accepted a hand from her, but instead of standing up, they pulled her down onto them. A yelp came from her as she tumbled face-first towards the ground, but instead met Gray's shoulder. Natsu laughed loudly, sounding _right_ in Lucy's ear at that with the sheer volume of it. The blonde smiled at her two brothers and wiggled her rear until they let her sit on both of them.

"So, really, what's going on?"

"Natsu needed a reminder to chill out," the ice mage said.

The slayer growled at him- obviously in a teasing way. "Shut up, Ice Queen, if you were in my situation, you'd be worried too."

Lucy blinked twice before turning her attention to her partner. "Your mate is here, right?"

He looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. Then again, he shouldn't be very surprised. She _was_ one of the smartest people in this guild and had killer observation skills, too. "Yeah. Yeah she is. I haven't… Really… Thought to seek her out. I _wanted_ to wait 'till after the season to at least try to do things right."

"But we're Fairy Tail," Lucy replied, "we never do things in the right order!"

"Exactly what I said," Gray nodded.

Natsu huffed and rolled his eyes again. Of course, they'd both just _had_ to go and remind him that there was no real reason to worry. Still, it _was_ a little unsettling. Between Erza, Mira and Lucy, he's had this idea of respect for women just drilled over and over into his head. To suddenly go against that felt so wrong.

"How'd ya figure that anyway, Luigi?"

She flipped her _long as shit_ blonde hair over her shoulder, seeming sassy though only to keep it from falling all around her and getting in everyone's faces. "Laxus ran the hell out like his ass was on fire and Yuki was told by Orga to follow him. Neither have shown face in a good fifteen minutes. Orga disappeared with Gajeel a few minutes before you two dumbasses stopped fighting, and who knows what the hell those two are doing."

The ice wizard blinked at that. "...What the fuck is with Sabers and Fairies?"

Lucy shrugged. "Don't ask me, ask their inner dragons."

Natsu kept his mouth shut for the most part, looking up at the Sabertooth guildmaster who was watching their little dogpile chit-chat very intensely. When blue eyes met olive eyes, it almost looked like Sting was snarling at him. Natsu's eyes widened, looking quickly between Lucy and Gray, trying to figure out which one to get away from.

But before he could figure out, or even move for that matter, another problem showed face.

"DOGPILE!" Wendy screamed, laughing joyously as she jumped right on Gray and part of Lucy. Happy was right behind her, cannonballing right onto Natsu's face.

If they thought they were safe after that, they were oh so wrong. Erza, _thankfully_ in normal clothing instead of her armor, joined in too. While everyone was laughing, Lucy and Gray and even Natsu were all groaning from the weight suddenly being added.

"Should I join or should I not…" a feminine voice said.

Natsu's nostrils flared.

Wendy looked at him in shock but _somehow_ managed to pull Erza and Lucy with her as she rolled mostly onto Gray- who groaned louder and could only manage to complain more. Lucy looked to her pink haired best friend, noticed the tense way he was standing, and looked up to the woman who was only innocently wanting to join them. Pink hair, emerald eyes, a soft jawline and a shy but excited smile to her face.

Though it soon disappeared when Natsu stood face-to-face with her.

"Natsu.. Are you alri-"

Meredy couldn't get the last word out before the slayer acted like a fucking barbarian and hoisted her onto his shoulder. Erza was quick to stand after this, Jellal right behind her as they both went to stop Natsu from carrying the poor woman out the damned window. However, Lucy, Wendy and Gray all stood in their way, blocking them and preventing them from following.

"Miss Lucy," Jellal started in a low tone, "please, let me save my younger sister."

"I would, but she's in the best capable hands," the lass challenged. Her brown eyes narrowed at the same time his did.

"She's precious to me."

"She's precious to me, too, you Blueberry. But you can't stop the mating process." Lucy's words caused Jellal's eyes to widen in shock. "He wanted to wait until after the season, to date her first and ease Mare into it… But dragons can't ignore their instincts."

The ex-wizard saint seemed torn. On one hand, no he couldn't stop this. On the other, that was his _little sister_. On one hand, he hated that Natsu seemed responsible enough to want to wait. On the other, he was glad about it.

Erza, trying to keep her dearest friends from fighting, finally spoke up. "Well, we'll at least have another reason to party in a month…"

"A huge reason!" Wendy smiled and jumped a bit. "All of my big brothers are struggling against instinct right now. Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu already caved and left."

Gray looked down at the young woman with wide eyes. "All of them are..?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Cobra's broken two glasses trying to keep calm-"

" _Shut up, Peanut!_ "

But the sky dragon continued like he had never interrupted her. "Sting's been watching his mate like a hawk since he got here-"

" _Wendy!_ "

"And Rogue-"

Before she could finish her statement, said shadow slayer was right there, covering her mouth with his hand and smiling sheepishly to the others in front of them. "...Excuse us, I'm going to have a brother-to-sister talk with her."

* * *

"Peanut?"

Freed looked curiously over to the poison slayer, watching keenly as his shoulders tensed even taughter than before. It wasn't outside of his perception to notice just how strong the slayer had to be for him to be able to notice this through his clothes. A stray, wild thought raced through his mind- one he quickly shoved back.

He noticed those biceps flex slightly.

Another thought raced by faster than he could tell what it was.

"Nightshade, listen," he growled lowly. "Stop that thinking right now."

Freed blinked twice, heat rising to his cheeks. _Right_ , the rune mage thought, _he can read minds_. His face turned away, though he kept his turquoise eyes on the maroon haired man out of the corner of his eyes. It wasn't sly enough, though. The man's one good eye looked over and locked on with his look, causing the green haired man to look away quickly. It wasn't _his_ fault the damned ex-criminal was so attractive.

Hell, he, Lucy and Levy had all talked about it before.

A snort left the slayer. "Are you serious?" Cobra asked.

Freed's hands lifted to cover his face. "Stop intruding on my thoughts."

"It's not thoughts," Cobra snorted. "I hear _souls_. Souls, when you think of things, will have pictures with them. Certain sounds for certain moods. A combination of the two is what I go off of."

Freed cleared his throat. "My apologies, then… I still don't understand your magic all that well, apparently." Though, one thing about that stood out. "..What do the souls sound like?"

Cobra snorted. Why was it obvious that someone like Freed would be _that_ curious? "Each one sounds different. Could be instruments, weird ass sounds, symphonies… It depends on who you're asking about."

"Who's do you like most?" _Why was_ _ **that**_ _the question I ask_ , Freed thought.

A soft hum left Cobra. "Supernova's is fun to listen to, it's weirdly thrumming and sounds... Like a soundtrack from an alien movie. Probably has somethin to do with her keys. Keg Queen's is soft and nice. Peanut's is nice too. And yours. I guess."

"Wait, why mine?"

To which the slayer shrugged.

The Rune Mage didn't miss the movement.

Another rampant thought barrelled through his mind; the image of the slayer in the shower, nails dragging across Freed's scalp and through green hair. Freed down on his knees. This thought lingered, simmered, but still left pretty quickly. The damage was done, though. Cobra growled even lower at it, shifting in his seat just a smidge.

"If you don't stop, I won't keep holding my instincts back."

Turquoise eyes widened and realization dawned on the fairy. While one might think to stop, especially in the presence of an ex-criminal who still had more than a few screws loose… Freed was too tempted. The darkness lying within his soul felt lighter around the poison slayer, a playful energy resting on top of the lust the darkness forced the green haired man to feel.

Before he could even think of the consequences, Freed was testing the slayer. Again. Green hair splayed out on pillows, frustrated but happy tears that still hadn't fallen from his eyes, back arched at the touch. In this mental image (or, rather, mental movie), the slayer's hand were torturing him- one deep in his ass, the other working his shaft, yet he could only keen and cry out. He couldn't cum yet.

Before the rune mage had time to blink, Cobra was in his personal space. His face near his ear, his hot breath causing a tremble, but worst (or best) of all was the rough hand that firmly palmed his dick through his slacks. "Nightshade, I'm serious. You're not making it easy on me."

Freed flushed, absolute lava burning in his veins when the poison mage licked his ear. A whimper left him, now _hyper aware_ of the overwhelming lust and _need_ he held. He couldn't help but imagine it again. Cobra pounding into his ass from behind, the green haired man holding onto his bedpost for some level of balance. In real time, Cobra's hand over his crotch shifted. In Freed's mind, Cobra bit him everywhere he could reach.

"You want me to fuck the sense out of you?" The slayer asked low enough for the others to be unable to hear him.

Freed whimpered again.

"I'll end up-"

"Stop holding back already," Freed said so needily, it was almost akin to begging. "We both know what will happen. I don't-"

He was cut off with a gasp when the slayer bit and pulled on his ear. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Cana watched with wide eyes as mister uptight was pulled by his hand out of the guild by a feral looking one-eyed fuck. Her brain short circuited. Her spell _had_ to have gone wrong somewhere. Maybe it was too powerful… Which she doubted, but perhaps it… Perhaps it actually _did_ screw with destiny. Laxus had spoken to her before about thinking maybe Lucy was his mate, or _close_ to it, yet he was gone and she was still there. He was gone with _Yukino_. Well, he was right about one thing- if it had to do with magic, then Lucy was _close_ but wasn't it. But who really knew what determined mates?

Besides, what the fuck would come of _Cobra and Freed_?

And that's exactly how Lucy approached the brunette. Cana's violet eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open, her beer only half way to said gaping mouth.

"Yo, earth to babe? What's got you in a tizzy?" Lucy asked, hopping up on the bar stool next to her.

"I.." The brunette finally blinked and shook her head. "Freed and Cobra..?"

Lucy snorted and waved her hand. "Sugar, I've known about that one for awhile now. So has Cobes."

The brunette turned, wide eyed, to the blonde lass. "Seriously?!"

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Since the _second_ time Crime visited."

Cana stopped and blinked, worry of her spell messing with destiny now slowly skirting away from her mind. She pulled her deck from her fuzzy bag and was genuinely startled to see so many face-up cards on top. Four of them. "Who else?!"

The blonde seemed curious about the drunkard's actions, but didn't linger on it. "You know about Lax and Yuki. Then there's Gaj and Orga, and we just had to keep Jellal from chasing Natsu and Meredy." She stopped long enough to look at the Moscato that Mira slid her and take a drink of it. "Which only leaves the twin doofuses."

The drunk couldn't help but laugh at that.

They sat in silence for a little longer, watching the effects of the party play out. Sorano seemed genuinely happy while talking to Millianna, Elfman and Lisanna were messing with Erza and Jellal- Erza and Elfman having an arm wrestling contest the whole time. The TriMen seemed to meet their match as they _attempted_ to talk to Laki. Rufus and Gray were deep in conversation, and Minerva seemed genuinely flustered by the reflector mage that decided to join the Sabertooth Guild. Wendy and Chelia were playing with Asuka and Bisca… It was nice. A party with drinks and just a small amount of quiet background music, yes.. But it seemed more like a gathering than a party. It felt nice.

Lucy crossed one leg over the other, her brown eyes briefly flickering to the second story. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd be ready to get laid tonight."

"Know any better?" Cana asked with a brow raised. "Girl, if you want it, go get it!"

The blonde looked back and huffed. None of her guildmates, or anyone here anyway, seemed like the type to sate her needs. "Bickslow is probably the funnest one…"

Though near completely masked by the white noise of the crowd, Lucy could still make out the sound of a dragon slayer growling. But which one was it? Was it over her picking Bickslow, or was it over _her_? She looked at Cana out of the corner of her eyes to see the same look on her face. The two shared an evil grin.

Lucy and Cana were a lot closer than people gave credit. Both were virgins well after the war, but wanted _something_ more without an actual relationship. And so, since they wanted the same thing, they sought refuge in one another. Toys, late nights, and many hours of exploration let the two feel more confident in their bodies. If there was anyone that Lucy could trust, it was Cana. And the same fell vise versa.

"Bickslow would rock your world," Cana agreed with a nod. "But I don't think he'd be too fond of your little spanking kink. Maybe Lyon?"

Lucy visibly ' _cringed_ '. In other words, she made it look like she cringed when in reality she didn't. "Just because you have a thing for praise doesn't mean I do."

Cana leaned over and flung her legs over Lucy's. "Aw, come on~ You love praise too, don't deny it~"

A blush tinted Lucy's cheeks. "Sh-Shut up, Cana…"

The drunk climbed into the blonde's lap, her left hand on the bar behind Lucy and her right hand still holding her cards. "Maybe we should keep this to ourselves," she whispered low enough for others to not hear but purposefully loud enough for the dragon slayers to hear.

Yet there seemed to be no more growling.

Brown eyes met violet and Lucy's small hands were now lingering on Cana's hips. A blonde brow rose in question. Silently, she wondered if she _should_ try any harder. A nearly imperceptible shrug of the shoulder came from Cana. Lucy smirked and nodded.

"Maybe I can get that blindfold you like so much," Lucy whispered. "Or the double dragon dildo. We could always do both..."

Cana whimpered at the thought.

A throat cleared from behind Cana. The brunette froze but the blonde only seemed mildly annoyed. She peeked around the card mage in her lap to see who _exactly_ was interrupting them. Of course, they were just trying to mess with the twin dragons, but hey, if they ended up leaving the party together it wasn't a loss. Just as Lucy was beginning to think it _was_ Bickslow the dragons were growling about (from the lack of obvious response), she saw the earring.

Piercing blue eyes, slitted, with a playful undertone to them. Wild and messy blond hair that looked _just tame enough_. Sting looked from Cana to Lucy, and after locking with her warm brown ones, he refused to look away. The sheer confidence in his stance and the power behind that one look made a shiver race down Lucy's back.

"Totally meaning to interrupt, but do you care to explain a few things?"

Lucy blinked. That was the last thing she expected him to say. "I… Guess…?"

"What the hell is going on between you two?"

The two women tilted their heads and looked to one another once again. After they both shrugged, they looked to the Sabertooth guildmaster and said the same thing at nearly the same time.

"Best friends and occasional fuck buddies."

His blue eyes widened a bit, but his shoulders tensed a little. "So… You're not dating..?"

The ladies shook their heads.

He growled a little, a smirk lifting one side of his mouth higher than the other. Cana felt warmth in the hand holding her deck and her eyes widened. She pulled herself off of the blonde lass to sit back on her own stool. Sting stalked closer to Lucy- just as the brunette thought- and her violet eyes didn't miss the slight shudder to the lass' form. The slayer leaned down, their noses almost touching.

"So my mate likes spankings, huh?"

Lucy _whined_ after he said that, leaning up just enough to force their lips together. Once the two blondes touched, it was like they _exploded_. Sting growled fiercely and pushed Lucy back against the bar. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands coming up to his hair, and it looked like they couldn't get close enough. Cana was about to look away when she noticed Sting freeze a bit and start to slow down. Lucy didn't seem to like that, so the drunk decided to help her friend.

"Go back to her apartment already, damn." She said lowly as though annoyed to hell and back. In reality, she wasn't. She was only trying to help a friend. Sting still seemed a bit hesitant, so she stood and turned her back to them, about to walk out herself. She placed her deck back into her bag. "Oh and, Lu? Don't forget to tell him about the _bondage_ thing you like."

That seemed to do it.

Cana was walking languidly towards the guild's doors but was completely passed by Sting. He was carrying Lucy and her eyes almost couldn't focus on them from how fast he was trying to get them out of there. Without Sting there, she was positive Rogue would approach his mate on his own. Cana didn't _need_ to be there. Besides, if the brunette lingered any longer, she'd get roped into cleaning up after the party. Gods knew she barely liked cleaning her own place.

So, slyly, Cana slipped out of the guild undetected. Or so she hoped, anyway. It was nearing sunset, the sun falling close to the horizon. The mid-January sun left early, though. It was only around five in the afternoon. That did pose a problem that she _should have_ foreseen... But apparently, she was too wrapped up in other things to prepare for it.

Without the sun to warm things, the breezes that passed over Cana's skin was _outrageously_ cold.

She made a mental note to break out her jackets. Thinking about that, with her hands now holding her biceps because of the cold, made her think about other things in her apartment. Including her altar. Pudge. Then, the spell she did. The party today felt incredibly last minute, like everything was planned and executed in the same day. Kinana and Mirajane weren't told about it before it happened, which never happened. The barmaids always got a week's warning.

Did her spell actually take effect that soon?

On one hand, she was happy about it. It gave her a small, barely perceptible boost in confidence to know it worked and it worked so well. On the other hand, it made her very cautious to do something similar again. A sigh escaped her as she walked down the street leading to her apartment.

Another cold breeze left her shivering.

Then, a cloak was draped around her shoulders.

She looked up to meet a pair of slitted red eyes, ebony hair pulled up in a ponytail, and the strong features of the shadow dragon slayer. Her fuzzy purse warmed up, alerting her to the final card rejoining the deck.

"You seem cold," he offered.

 _Happiness, love… The tea leaves…_

The breath rushed out of her lungs when his hand lifted to caress her cheek.

"Oh…" she lamely replied.

Well… Her deck was back together at least.


End file.
